


Not Again

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents, Other, Pets, Protective Harley Keener, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen and Peter get turned into wolves again...and so do the other three kids.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 13
Kudos: 304





	Not Again

It happened _again_. Stephen and the kids were at the Sanctum when a few rogues attacked, and not only did Stephen have to fight them off, but he also had to protect the kids from spells thrown their way, and that was how he was caught off guard. One of the rogues sent a spell at Stephen and the kids and he wasn't fast enough to block it, and it sent them through the gateway another rogue opened behind them. The Sorcerer Supreme temporarily blacked out from both the spell cast on him and the exhaustion setting in, and only awoke to something pawing at his face. Stephen groans as he opens his eyes to the growing insistence of the paw and he finds himself face to face with a wolf pup. _Harley_, his mind told him and that had him jumping to his feet...or rather his paws. He and his children were wolves again and now instead of just Peter, it was him and three more. This could prove to be difficult. Especially because they were sent to a forest in the middle of winter...again. Peter was visibly shivering in the ball he curled himself up in and Valerie couldn't even walk.

His first priority was getting them out of the cold. So Stephen nudges Valerie toward Harley, who thankfully understood what Stephen was asking of him and scruffs her, and Stephen scruffs Peter before leading Harley and Diana through the forest. The den he found this time around was a lot better than their first incident, and it smelt like it was abandoned long ago, so he led the kids in and carefully set Peter down before flopping down next to him. Harley gently sets Valerie down by Stephen's face before he and Diana snuggle against him next to Peter, and Stephen exhales heavily as his eyes start to close again. He would need to fight the spell off again to get his nanotech off so Tony could track them, but he needed rest first before he attempted that.

He managed to get a couple hours of rest before some whining woke him up, and finds Valerie wiggling around against him as well as the other three playing on and around him. Seeing Peter up and about was one less worry for Stephen, but now he had to find and provide food. He had to hunt. 

He had to leave the kids behind in the den to do it too. 

He hated the idea but knew Valerie was getting hungry, and the rest of the kids were too, but the youngest was his priority right now. Harley, Peter, and Diana understood their predicament and could wait, but Valerie was oblivious. She was relying on Stephen just like before. So with a tired wuff, Stephen gets up (sending Peter tumbling to the ground as the pup had been sitting on him) and nudges Valerie closer to her siblings before heading for the mouth of the den. With one last glance back at the four pups who watched him go, Stephen runs off to find food. The faster he got a meal, the faster he got back to his kids.

It took longer than he expected. It was getting late and not much was roaming about, but he did finally manage to pounce on a couple of quails. He quickly grabs his kill and carries it back to the den after consuming part of one himself (instincts were a life saver even if this form was because of a spell), and growls lowly when he smells a strange animal as he gets closer. Stephen rushes past the wolf looking into the den curiously, drops the birds near the kids, and then bares his fangs at the female wolf as he steps in front of Harley (who had stepped forward to protect his siblings while Stephen was gone).

The female wolf quickly bowed out when she no doubt realized the pups weren't abandoned, but she didn't truly leave. She stayed nearby for some reason, and it concerned Stephen as his three older kids gave into their instincts and ate the kill he brought back. He was hesitant to leave the kids again with the strange wolf nearby, and that meant no more hunting until she moved on.

Great. As if he didn't have enough problems.

Like having to bring up some of the bird he ate not too long ago so Valerie could eat too. The things he did for his kids. He was going to swear them to secrecy about this. 

When the kids finish, Stephen picks off what little they left behind before disposing the remains outside of the den and walking back over Harley and Peter. He garners their attention with another short wuff, and Peter immediately scampers over to him, knowing what Stephen was about to attempt. As soon as Harley stands with them, Stephen fights the spell to turn back into his human form long enough for Peter and Harley to rip off his nanotech bracelet, and then slumps to the ground when the spell force him back into his wolf form. 

He was extremely glad that the boys got it off on the first try, because that one attempt took what was left of the energy he had left. Stephen passed out and didn't wake until the next morning, but was pleasantly surprised to find all four kids curled into his stomach and sleeping soundly. If the team saw them now, the sorcerer would never hear the end of it. Besides the different form he took, he really was a Mama Bear through and through.

Stephen could still smell the female somewhere outside of the den, but he also caught a whiff of a recent kill. He lifts his head curiously to look toward the mouth of the den and notices part of a larger animal sitting right at the entrance. Did the female leave it for them? 

Oh god.

Did she see him as a potential mate? If so, she was going to be sorely disappointed. But she left food, and as much as he didn't want to accept her offering, he still had kids to feed. What was offered was much better than the birds he managed last night, and he would also be able to stay with the kids.

That's how things ended up working. Stephen took in the meat the female wolf left, and he only left the den _with_ the kids to take them to a water source. The more time passed, the more concerned Stephen grew because Tony still hadn't found them. He and the boys looked over his bracelet to make sure it was working, and it had been, so Stephen was confused. It had already been a couple of days, so his husband definitely noticed their absence and silence, but Stephen wouldn't move. It would be harder to track them if he did.

The fourth day was different. Stephen woke to the sound of snarling, and after making sure all four kids were accounted for and sleeping against him, he got up to see what the commotion was about. He barely stepped five feet away from the den when he noticed the all white female wolf in a defensive position and snarling at _Tony_ and he lunged forward. Just like he had done with Harley, Stephen stood in front of his husband and warned the female with a snarl, and she immediately calmed down.

It was when Stephen realized that she had been protecting them.

"Stephen?" Tony asks carefully and he looks up at him before nudging his leg. The engineer sighs with relief and kneels down to scratch behind Stephen's ears. "Hi honey. Sorry it took so long. I'm assuming you and the boys had to do the same thing as before?" Stephen wuffs in confirmation. "They might have accidentally damaged the tracker. Wong and I got a general location but FRIDAY couldn't pinpoint you. Where are the cubs?"

Stephen turns and walks back toward the den, and Tony follows until he's suddenly attacked by the three pups. He chuckles and gathers them up while Stephen scruffs Valerie, and they walk back out to an open area until Wong finally joins them from his seperate search.

"I hope you're not going to make this a habit." The sorcerer teases before reversing the spell on Stephen and the kids.  
"That is not my idea of fun." The Sorcerer Supreme responds as he sits up properly with Valerie held close to his chest.  
Harley cackles. "Mom had to puke up food for Valerie to eat."  
Stephen groans. "Speaking of that, you are not to tell anyone about it or our time as wolves. I will never hear the end of it if they find out."  
"That's fine and all, but can we get somewhere warm?" Peter asks as his teeth start to chatter and Wong immediately opens a portal to the tower that the spiderling wastes no time walking through.

Diana and Harley were quick to follow, the older child saying something about _cooked_ food, and Stephen jumps when he feels the back of his leg get nudged. The doctor looks back and watches the female wolf lay down at his feet, and he hands Valerie to Tony before slowly crouching down and reaching out. When the wolf makes no move to snap at him, Stephen gently scratches behind her ears.

"You were very helpful and I appreciate what you did for us, but as you can see, I'm not what you thought I was." Stephen stands back up with his heart heavy, and the wolf nudges his leg again with a whine. He looks down at her and then glances toward the portal leading to the tower, and then looks over at Tony. "Tony-"  
"Nope. No way. We have four kids and a _cat_. She will eat Tibbs and who knows how she'll react with the kids and the rest of the team!" The engineer argues and relinquishes Valerie to Wong when she starts shivering so he can take her through the portal to the tower.  
"Wait." Stephen asks his husband and crouches back down as Tony gives him a baffled look.

Stephen knew a spell that would help him communicate with the animal telepathically, and he was just going to use it to warn her what it would be like if she did come with them. After a couple minutes of silent communication, the sorcerer stops his spell and looks back up at Tony.

"She understands what to expect and only wants to help protect the kids and promises not to eat Tibbs."  
Tony sighs heavily. "Babe...she's a wild animal. She needs space to run around that the tower and the city don't have."  
"There's the lakehouse and the compound that I can easily open a portal to."  
"I would need a special license to-"  
"Tony, you and I both know you can get that within hours, if not Pepper."  
The engineer throws up his hands in exasperation. "Fine! Fine. She can come home with us."

Tony grumbles as he steps through the gateway and Stephen stands to follow him once he motions for the wolf to follow. She jumps up and follows the doctor through the gateway to the tower and after the portal closes behind them, Stephen watches in amusement as their new family member sniffs around her new home. Tibbs was very quick to introduce himself to the new creature of course and Tony watches in trepidation as the wolf sniffs him curiously. Of course, the cat gave no shits like usual and cozied up to her immediately, and the kids quickly joined him (sans Valerie). 

As the kids give the wolf scratches and pets, Tony looks over at Stephen as the sorcerer gets Valerie back from Wong. The other sorcerer leaves for the Sanctum after Stephen thanks him for his help and Tony starts making a bottle for the baby. "Just when I thought you wouldn't do anything weird...you ask to bring home a _wolf_."  
"I wouldn't have if she posed a danger toward the kids. As you can see, she doesn't." Stephen motions toward the kids and the pets as Harley looks up.  
"Hey Mom...what are we gonna name her?"  
"I hadn't thought that far."

Thus started the argument between the kids on what to name their pet wolf. Some had Stephen and Tony cringing, some just didn't seem right, and others were just too common or boring. Stephen left them to it though and went into the living room to sit on the couch so he can feed Valerie, and the moment he sat down, the wolf left the group of kids and the cat. She walks over to Stephen and he watches in surprise when she lays down at his feet, causing Tony to laugh.

"Looks like she's strictly Mom's. You have to name her Stephanie."  
Stephen grumbles. "I can barely name my children."

After a few minutes of consideration, Stephen did finally come up with a name for the wolf. The doctor was quick to introduce her to the rest of the team and let her know they were friends, and that had been amusing by itself. Scott and Sam nearly had a heart attack...but Bucky loved her. Everyone else hardly blinked an eye since they were used to weird at the tower.

And that was how Athena joined the family.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [FanArt: Inspired by Elisaphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553837) by [ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo)


End file.
